First Love
by Locksmith chan
Summary: About first love. Fate x Hayate Fate x Nanoha. YURI
1. Chapter 1 : Cinta Pertama yang Indah

A/N : FYI(For Your Information), usia mereka adalah sekitar masih usia anak smp tingkat awal. Nanoha x Fate dan akhirnya akan lebih condong ke arah Fate x Hayate. Ini adalah cerita mengenai cinta pertama. Short fanfic :p

Btw, aku mempostkan beberapa gambar Nanofate buatanku di Nanofate net bagian Gallery atas nama Fate Trulygood(tapi masih belum diwarnai :p), I hope you all see it ^^ and comments will be appreciated ;)

Cinta Pertama yang Indah

Fate POV

Ini adalah cerita ketika aku baru saja lulus SD(tingkat 6) dan mulai menginjak tingkat SMP(tingkat 7).

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka ini, karena aku harus berpisah dengan teman-teman SDku, sebagian kecil ada yang pindah sekolah dan sebagian besar tidak sekelas, padahal kami baru saja akrab.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kelas dengan tidak semangat, kulihat pemandangan kelas baruku.. teman-teman sekelas yang baru, pelajaran-pelajaran baru, seragam baru, dan buku-buku pelajaran yang baru. Dengan cuek aku langsung memilih duduk di sembarang tempat. Aku sedang malas berkenalan dengan siapapun.

Jam demi jam pun berganti dengan diawali dengan perkenalan diri dari Guru-guru maupun teman sekelas, wajar saja karena ini adalah hari pertama tahun ajaran baru. Meskipun malas tapi aku berusaha mengingat nama-nama Guru dan teman-teman sekelasku. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Barangkali memang pertemuan yang sudah ditakdirkan itu hanya ada di dalam drama-drama, komik-komik(manga), atau novel.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku mulai sedikit demi sedikit terbiasa, tapi aku masih hanya baru dekat dengan teman SDku yang kebetulan kami sekelas, mereka Arisa, Suzuka, dan Hayate. Tapi untuk Hayate aku tidak tau bagaimana mendeskripsikan hubungan kami, kami bertemu secara kebetulan karena sewaktu SD pergi ke tempat les yang sama, tapi kami tidak pernah sekelas dan kami juga pernah bermain bersama, hubungan kami hanya akrab sampai segitu saja. Apa itu berarti bisa dikatakan kami hanya sebatas teman les?

"Fate, kamu sedang apa? ayo kita segera ke ruang lab"

Saat ini di sekolah kami tidak ada sistem perpindahan kelas, hanya saja ada ruangan khusus untuk pelajaran bahasa inggris, musik, dan... matematika? Aku heran, kenapa ada ruangan khusus untuk pelajaran matematika? Kalau bahasa inggris dan musik sih aku masih bisa mengerti.

Tempat duduk sesuai dengan nomor urut jadi kami murid-murid tidak bisa duduk sesukanya. Dan aku mendapat di bagian tengah tapi di bagian belakang, tepatnya satu bangku di depan yang terbelakang. Mataku tidak rusak tapi akan merepotkanku apabila tulisan guru tersebut kecil, untungnya guruku pengertian dengan murid-murid yang duduk di belakang sehingga dia menulis cukup besar.

Aku mulai melihat-lihat sekeliling siapa saja yang duduk di depan, belakang dan sebelahku. Tepat dibelakangku ada Hayate, dia tersenyum ketika aku menoleh ke arahnya dan ketika aku menatap ke depan tiba-tiba rasa terpukau muncul di dadaku. Seorang gadis berambut coklat muda dengan gaya rambut yang diikat buntut kuda menyamping, dia kelihatannya begitu serius memperhatikan guru yang sedang menerangkan, meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena aku tepat berada di belakangnya. Kuperhatikan punggungnya gerakannya terlihat begitu lemah gemulai dan anggun. Ketika teman disebelahnya memanggilnya baru aku melihat wajahnya.. dia cantik, matanya berwarna biru. Dan tanpa kusadari aku malah terus memperhatikannya daripada guru yang berada di depan bersusah payah berusaha menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya.

'_Kalau tidak salah namanya Nanoha Takamachi..'_

Kemudian aku mulai berusaha mencari-cari tahu tentang Nanoha. Nanoha dikenal sebagai gadis yang cantik di antara laki-laki. Banyak laki-laki yang naksir padanya sampai kakak kelas juga ada yang menyukainya. Wajar saja karena bukan hanya cantik tapi dia juga pintar meskipun tidak dalam olahraga. Berbeda denganku yang pandai dalam hal olahraga. Tapi karena itu aku sering melihatnya digoda oleh beberapa teman laki-laki sekelas kami. Dia kadang kesal dengan godaan-godaan mereka walau dia berusaha bersikap cuek.

Kemudian hari ini pelajaran matematika lagi, pelajaran yang entah kenapa aku mulai menyukainya. Aku memperhatikan pelajaran kemudian pandanganku sekali-sekali akan beralih melihatnya, dia selalu berada dalam pandanganku kapanpun aku melihat papan tulis jadi itu tidak menyulitkanku untuk melihatnya, aku sedikit tertarik padanya. Kemudian terlintas dalam pikiranku untuk mengganggunya sedikit, aku mendorong kursinya sedikit dengan kakiku, tapi dia seperti pura-pura tidak mau tahu dan kucoba lagi. Kali ini dia menghadap kebelakang dan wajahnya terlihat agak kesal karena terganggu. Aku hanya senyum-senyum menatapnya, apakah aku memang seusil ini?

Kemudian setelah beberapa lama aku mengulanginya lagi dan kali ini dia..

"Feeeiito-chan" katanya.

Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia ternyata tahu namaku, sehingga senyumku bertambah lebar apalagi mendengar dia langsung memanggilku dengan chan.

"Jangan usil ah"

"Hehe.." kataku. Lalu dia berbalik menulis catatan lagi. Lalu aku mendengar tertawa kecil di belakangku.

"Fate-chan, ternyata usil juga ya hehe.." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Berisik ah Hayate" kataku sambil masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku.

Nomor absenku (anehnya) berada di antara Nanoha dan Hayate sehingga aku sering berada di antara mereka berdua ketika sesuatu yang menyangkut nomor absen seperti tempat duduk atau lainnya.

Dan aku senang karena berada di dekat Nanoha lagi sewaktu pelajaran musik dan tentu saja ada Hayate di sebelah kananku. Perhatianku lebih pada sebelah kiriku, tentu saja karena sebelah kiriku ada Nanoha, sekali-kali aku akan meliriknya.

**

Karena Arisa selalu duduk bersama Suzuka maka terkadang aku duduk sendirian. Kemudian aku melihat ke arah Nanoha lagi. Nanoha selalu duduk dengan gadis itu, mereka nampak akrab sekali, sampai aku mulai berpikir mungkin mereka berdua memang benar-benar kekasih dan mungkin juga Nanoha tidak suka jika harus duduk sesuai dengan nomor absen.

Jam istirahat, saat sedang bercanda gadis itu mengatakan "Nanoha.. pacarku.." dengan suara yang lovely dan sweet.  
"Apaan sih ah.." balas Nanoha sambil tersenyum yang kelihatannya senang. Sementara teman-teman dekat mereka yang berada disekitar mereka tertawa.

'_Apaan yang pacarmu huh! Dasar sok akrab!'_ pikirku dengan sengit.

"Fate-chan" seseorang memanggil namaku dengan suara yang manis.

Begitu kulihat Hayate berada tepat di samping tempat dudukku. Sudah kuduga. "Fate-chan, kamu mau duduk denganku?"

Aku menatapnya dengan wajah yang seperti mau menghela nafas.

"Hayate, tempat dudukmu itu kan berada di pojok paling belakang, nanti aku jadi tidak bisa melihat tulisan di papan tulis gimana.."

"Jangan khawatir nanti aku yang bacakan" katanya dengan riang.

Aku masih merasa nggak setuju. Kemudian Hayate pun berkata "Fate-chan, tempat dudukmu sendiri berada di paling belakang jadi tidak apa-apa kan"

Ukh, dia benar..

Daripada sendirian aku pun memutuskan untuk pindah ke samping Hayate.

A/N : Mengenai gadis yang sering berada di samping Nanoha aku masih bingung siapa _


	2. Chapter 2 : Balapan Lari dan Kesadaran

Chapter 2 :

Balapan Lari dan Kesadaran

Fate POV

Berada di tengah dan di pojok itu berbeda, kalau tadi aku masih bisa membaca tulisan di papan tulis dari belakang, kini aku merasa kesusahan karena berada di pojok. Cahaya yang masuk dari jendela menyilaukan papan tulis sehingga membuatku merasa sedikit jengkel. _'Coba kalau aku tadi tidak menerima ajakan Hayate untuk duduk disebelahnya.' _Aku menggerutu dalam hati.

Tapi Hayate sama sekali tidak merasa susah walau beberapa dari catatannya kosong. Malah entah ada apa dia malah tersenyum-senyum senang seolah-olah baru saja memenangkan lotere.

Aku menghela nafas "Aku bakal ketinggalan pelajaran kalau begini.."

**

Saat pelajaran olahraga adalah pelajaran yang menyenangkan dan kusukai karena aku memang mahir dalam berolahraga.

Hari ini adalah pertandingan balap lari masing-masing dua orang. Karena sesuai dengan urut absen aku merasa senang karena kupikir aku akan balapan dengan Nanoha, tapi ternyata salah, melainkan aku akan balapan dengan Hayate.

Aku menghela nafas dan kemudian beranjak menuju garis start ketika namaku dan nama Hayate dipanggil.

Hayate menatapku tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Dan aku menatap sekilas ke arah Nanoha bertekad memperlihatkan kemampuanku dengan menciptakan rekor yang tinggi dengan sampai secepat mungkin ke garis finish. Kemudian kami memasang kuda-kuda dan tepat ketika peluit berbunyi kami start secara serempak.

Ketika melewati tikungan yang cukup tajam aku berada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan karena aku disebelah Hayate terpaksa aku menyingkir sedikit agar kami tidak bertabrakan, tapi itu salah dan aku malah tersandung dan jatuh. Lututku mengenai batu yang tajam sehingga kulitku tersobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Semua mata menjadi tertuju padaku. Aku mengerenyit merasa sakit tapi aku berusaha berdiri. Sementara Hayate sudah berhenti dari tadi dia menatap ke arahku wajahnya terlihat khawatir, dia kelihatan bingung ingin menghampiriku atau tidak. Tapi aku segera bangkit dan berlari tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakitku sebelum guru bermaksud menghampiriku untuk menghentikanku. Kulewati Hayate tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, berusaha berlari secepat mungkin, meskipun kakiku sudah memohon untuk diobati. Kemudian aku mulai mendengar langkah kaki di belakangku yang kuduga pasti Hayate sedang mengejarku.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha mengayunkan kakiku yang secepat mungkin. Ketika garis finish sudah dekat Hayate berhasil melampauiku dan tiba lebih dulu di garis finish.

Ketika aku sudah sampai di garis finish dia langsung mendekatiku.

"Fate-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan khawatir, kemudian dia terlihat seperti kesakitan melihat luka di lututku yang berdarah banyak. Sebelum guru sempat berkata apa-apa Hayate sudah berkata lebih dulu.

"Pak Guru, aku akan bawa Fate ke ruang kesehatan"

Pak Guru yang kaget karena semua kata-kata dan tindakannya sudah didahului Hayate hanya bisa mengatakan "iya"

Hayate lalu menopangku menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan dia segera mendudukkanku di kasur.

Dia mengobati lukaku dengan hati-hati.

"Fate-chan, kamu memaksakan diri.."

Aku hanya terdiam. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau jika tadi aku diam saja kesakitan ketika terjatuh maka aku akan terlihat tidak keren di mata Nanoha, karena itu aku..

Kemudian saat itu sesuatu seperti menekan tombol di kepalaku, aku baru sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini aku selalu saja memikirkan Nanoha tanpa kusadari.. aku.. masa sih.. aku jatuh cinta pada Nanoha..?!

"Fate-chan, masih sakit?"

"…"

"Hei Fate-chan?"

"Eh? Ah iya masih sedikit, tapi tidak apa-apa kok"

"Lain kali kamu jangan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi"

"Iya iya" kataku dengan nada acuh. Kemudian aku kembali memikirkan perasaanku pada Nanoha yang mulai tumbuh.

**

Pelajaran matematika lagi

Kali ini ada beberapa tulisan yang tidak kelihatan sehingga aku meminjam catatan Nanoha.

"Terima kasih Nanoha" aku memberikan senyum terbaikku sambil menyerahkan buku catatan miliknya.

Dia mengambilnya dan tiba-tiba yang tidak kusangka dia bertanya "Fate-chan, lukamu tidak apa-apa?"

Aku kaget mendengarnya, tak kusangka dia begitu perhatian padaku! aku senang dan tiba-tiba rasa sakitku menjadi berkurang.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, benar" aku tersenyum lagi. Kemudian dia ikut tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau begitu" senyumnya sangat manis, bukan hanya senyumnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, seluruh wajahnya begitu menawan, membuatku ingin sekali menariknya ke dalam pelukanku, aku merasa pipiku menjadi panas memikirkannya.

'_Aku benar-benar mencintainya.. jadi begitu.. tidak heran kalau aku sering memimpikannya saat tidur'_

Kemudian dia kembali fokus pada pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh guru. Lagi-lagi aku memperhatikannya dari belakang.

'_Untunglah aku duduk dibelakangnya jadi aku bisa terus menatapnya dan juga tidak aneh kalau aku terus memandangnya' _aku bersyukur dalam hati.

Tapi aku masih kadang mengganggunya, tapi Nanoha tidak marah lagi dia hanya tersenyum, sampai membuatku berpikir mungkinkah Nanoha juga menyukaiku..? harapan mulai tumbuh di dalam diriku.

**

Hari ini secara kebetulan aku duduk disamping Nanoha, karena aku sendiri yang memberanikan diri duduk disampingnya karena gadis yang selalu duduk bersama Nanoha hari ini tidak berangkat karena sakit. Aku malah merasa suara hatiku berkata 'yes', benar-benar kejam ya aku.

Nanoha hanya tersenyum ketika aku tidak permisi atau meminta ijin atau apapun itu dan langsung duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi kan memang tidak perlu ijin-ijin segala mau duduk di sampingnya, memangnya udh di booking. Kubalas senyumannya dengan senyuman terbaikku.

"Fate-chan, boleh pinjam?"

"Ya silahkan"

Apapun yang dia ingin pinjam kupinjamkan, dengan begitu saja aku sudah senang bisa membantunya. Terkadang jantungku juga berdebar-debar bila dia duduk terlalu dekat denganku. Selama 3 hari kami duduk bersama. 3 hari terasa begitu cepat tapi juga indah dan menyenangkan sehingga tanpa terasa hari sudah berganti.

Hari ini 'gadis itu' sudah datang kembali sehingga aku tidak bisa duduk bersama Nanoha lagi. Memang aneh, seolah-olah tempat duduk di samping Nanoha itu sudah di booking jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya oleh dia. Aku tidak suka menyebut namanya karena menyebalkan, seolah-olah dia telah mengklaim Nanoha miliknya, memangnya istrinya huh!

Hari ini aku kembali duduk bersama Hayate lagi.

Karena bosan dengan pelajaran aku malah mengutak-atik jari ataupun alat tulisku. Dan aku melihat jarinya Hayate juga.

"Hayate, kamu memakai cincin ya?"

"Ah iya, ini pemberian dari Ibuku" katanya sambil melihat ke arah jarinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kemudian aku memegang cincinnya, melihat-lihat dan memeriksanya entah karena kurang kerjaan atau karena memang tertarik dengan cincinnya, tapi aku malah jadi memegang tangannya, memainkan-mainkan jarinya. Hayate sama sekali tidak mengusir tanganku yang dengan usil terus memainkan jari-jarinya, bukan karena aku suka padanya, sampai aku tidak sengaja mencubitnya.

"Aduh sakit Fate-chan, kamu menarik bulu jariku."

Aku hanya sedikit tertawa karena memang sejujurnya aku tidak sengaja. Kemudian tepat pada saat itu bel berbunyi tanda jam istirahat. Kemudian Hayate segera beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku di kursi, bermaksud berdiri setelah bersandar pada kursi selama beberapa lama dan saat itu aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku di laci. Sebuah buku, kuraih buku itu. Cover buku itu terlihat manis dan karena penasaran kubuka dan kubaca.

'_Sebenarnya saat ini aku lagi naksir sama 2 orang cowok, yang satu mantan pacarnya Tiana, dan yang satu lagi seorang petugas perpustakaan bernama Yuuno, tapi..'_

Sebelum aku membaca lebih jauh lagi aku segera menutupnya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula sambil berharap agar Hayate tidak menyadari aku sudah membukanya, karena kupikir tidak baik membaca buku harian orang lain tanpa ijin, lagipula aku tidak begitu tertarik mengetahuinya lebih jauh.

Kemudian aku beranjak dari kursi dan keluar kelas menuju kantin.


	3. Chpt 3 : Why did it turn out like this?

Chapter 3

Why did it turn out like this?

Akhir-akhir ini mulai tersebar gosip-gosip yang menjelek-jelekkan orang lain, beruntung aku tidak digosipkan, tapi Hayate..

Banyak yang menggosipkan kalau Hayate itu gadis perayu dan juga suka mengadu domba(istilah memanas-manasi kedua belah pihak yang sedang berseteru sehingga menjadi semakin panas dan bisa mengakibatkan perkelahian)

Tapi aku tidak begitu percaya dengan itu semua.

Saat ini beberapa cewek teman sekelasku sedang ribut mengenai suatu hal dan kebetulan aku sedang berada di dekat mereka.

"Si Hayate itu menyebalkan, dia memfitnah supaya aku sama Subaru bertengkar, dia itu suka mengadu domba!"

Mendengar itu aku langsung bereaksi "Nggak!" teriakku yang membuat semua perhatian teralih padaku.

Aku tidak berkata "Hayate bukan orang seperti itu!" malahan aku berkata "Hayate nggak mengadu domba!" pada mereka dan aku pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan kesal.

Aku membela Hayate meskipun aku tidak benar-benar mengetahui kebenaran, aku juga tidak tahu apakah aku mempercayai Hayate atau tidak karena aku sendiri juga meragukannya tapi anehnya aku tetap akan memihaknya, meskipun mungkin saja memang benar Hayate telah mengadu domba mereka, mungkin karena dia adalah temanku.

**

Ternyata gara-gara gosip itu Hayate jadi dijauhi oleh teman-teman sekelas. Hayate menjadi sendirian karena tidak ada yang mau satu kelompok dengannya ketika diberi tugas kelompok. Dia terlihat kesepian.

Aku jadi marah, kuacuhkan teman-teman yang mengajakku untuk berkelompok dengan mereka dan bergegas ke sisi Hayate. "Hayate, kita sekelompok"

"Fate-chan.."

"Ayo kita mulai diskusi"

"Tunggu Fate-chan, kamu yakin? Kalau hanya berdua saja nanti tugasnya akan jadi lebih berat, kamu yakin sekelompok denganku?"

"Sudahlah langsung kerjakan saja" kataku acuh dan melewatkan tatapan Hayate padaku.

'_Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian..'_

**

Beberapa hari kemudian

"Eh Fate-chan, kemarin aku baru saja nonton film di bioskop judulnya 'Eiffel I'm in Love' bagus banget lho"

Aku hanya mendengarnya tanpa benar-benar peduli, karena sejujurnya aku memang tidak pernah menonton film itu jadi aku tidak tahu seperti apa ceritanya, tapi aku tahu bahwa dari namanya seperti film yang romantis.

"Nonton bareng mau?"

Aku tidak tertarik menonton bersama Hayate, kalau Nanoha yang mengajaknya sudah pasti aku mau walaupun seandainya filmnya jelek.

"Nggak ah, lagipula bukannya kamu sudah nonton?"

"Nggak apa-apa kok nonton sekali lagi" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku jadi berpikir ngapain dia mengajak teman cewek nonton film romantis berduaan, aku tidak tahu apakah karena Hayate memang masih anak-anak atau apa tapi aku jadi berpikir kalau mungkin saja karena Hayate ada hati padaku.. tapi ah tidak mungkin.. di diarinya kan dia tulis kalau dia lagi naksir sama 2 orang cowok.

Tapi entah kenapa aku jadi sebal, tentu saja bukan karena cemburu, karena sejak awal aku kan memang tidak mencintai Hayate. Dan akhirnya tetap kutolak ajakannya.

Aku hanya mau diajak Nanoha, aku yakin kalau Nanoha juga menyukaiku, karena dia sangat ramah padaku.

**

Hari ini ada pelajaran memasak. Karena dapurnya hanya memiliki kompor maka peralatan-peralatan lainnya harus dibawa sendiri.

Aku sebal karena harus sekelompok dengan teman-teman yang tidak pedulian. Terpaksa semua peralatan dan bahan-bahan memasak aku bawa sendiri. Ada satu temanku yang tidak datang, dan itu membuatku makin kesal, hanya ada satu orang yang berada disisiku tapi dia tidak dapat diandalkan.

Aku jadi sebal, dan berdoa mudah-mudahan mereka nilainya dikurangi karena mereka tidak berbuat apa-apa, dan bahkan tidak membawa peralatan atau bahan-bahan sama sekali!

Saat aku kesulitan..

"Fate-chan, aku bantu ya?"

Dari semua orang hanya Hayatelah yang berkata seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak suka dikasihani.

"Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja"

Dalam hati aku akan berusaha keras membuatnya karena aku ingin memberikan masakanku pada Nanoha. Tapi… sialnya Nanoha sedang pantang makan masakan yang kelas kami buat saat ini. Huh! gerutuku dalam hati.

"Fate-chan, boleh aku minta masakanmu?"

Akhirnya kuberikan pada Hayate ,teman sekelompokku, dan sisanya kubawa pulang.

"Terima kasih Fate-chan" dia kelihatan senang.

Kemudian dia mencoba mencicipinya.

"Enak Fate-chan, kamu hebat padahal hanya mengerjakan sendiri"

Mendegar itu aku jadi tersipu-sipu malu.

"Bu bukan hal yang hebat, siapapun juga bisa kalau sudah tahu resepnya" tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahku yang malu-malu. Hayate hanya tersenyum. "Fate-chan lucu"

**

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu hingga akhirnya mendekati hari Valentine.

Aku sama sekali tidak ada rencana untuk hari Valentine, sementara kulihat Arisa dan Suzuka terlihat sering nempel-nempel bareng sampai kukira mungkin mereka sudah jadian dan akan merencanakan valentine bersama pastinya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka sehingga aku tidak menyapa mereka.

Aku menghela nafas sambil membereskan buku-buku pelajaranku bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Fate-chan"

"Apa Hayate?"

"Besok kan Valentine, kamu mau coklat nggak?" tanyanya dengan nada halus.

Mungkin karena aku sedang kesal aku menjawab "Nggak! Aku nggak mau!"

Mungkin Hayate kaget karena aku tiba-tiba meninggikan suaraku sehingga dia hanya menjawab "O ohh.." dia terlihat kecewa dan sedih seperti ingin menangis.

Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku hanya mau coklat dari Nanoha, dan aku yakin bahwa Nanoha pasti akan memberiku coklat.

**

Hari Valentine

Aku tidak duduk bersama dengan Hayate lagi, karena aku sedikit sebal padanya, mau tahu alasannya? Karena Hayate terasa seperti ada hati padaku, sering ada kan merasa sebal karena dicintai oleh orang yang tidak kamu suka, sementara orang yang kamu suka tidak menyukaimu.

Tapi hari itu aku tidak mendapat coklat sedikitpun dari Nanoha dan aku jadi berpikir kalau aku memang berlebihan. Nanoha itu memang ramah terhadap siapapun, hanya akunya saja yang salah menganggap bahwa dia menyukaiku hanya karena dia ramah padaku. Aku jadi sedih..

"Kamu kenapa Fate?" tanya Shari.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" aku berbohong.

Kulihat Shari sedang makan coklat.

"Coklat?"

"Iya dikasih." jawabnya sambil mengunyah coklat.

"Siapa?"

"Hayate"

"Ohh.."

"Mau? Ada banyak kok"

Kulihat masih ada 4 butir coklat di kotak itu, aku mengambil satu dan memakannya. Rasanya memang enak dan manis tapi tidak berlebihan. Coklat itu lebih terlihat seperti bikinan sendiri daripada coklat beli.

"Boleh aku minta satu lagi?" tanyaku.

"Silahkan, lagipula terlalu banyak untukku."

"Terima kasih.."

Dan pada akhirnya pada hari itu yang tidak aku sangka-sangka aku menerima coklat dari Tiana, dia bilang ini hanya coklat bikinan sendiri hasil latihannya.

Begitulah.. aku tidak mendapat coklat dari siapa-siapa selain dari Tiana… aku jadi sedikit menyesal sudah menolak coklat Hayate.

* * *

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu hingga akhirnya kami mulai menjadi murid kelas 2.

Aku tidak sekelas lagi dengan Nanoha dan itu membuatku kecewa.

Lalu Hayate entah kenapa menjadi kelihatan lebih manis, orang bilang gadis akan tampak lebih manis karena sedang jatuh cinta, tapi tetap saja aku masih lebih mencintai Nanoha.

Hari-hari kulalui dengan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan karena aku takut menyatakannya. Andaikan di dunia ini tidak ada cinta terlarang aku pasti.. ah tidak mungkin kalau memang tidak ada Nanoha dan gadis itu pasti sudah menjadi kekasih. Mereka sekelas dan waktu mereka untuk bersama sangat banyak. Kadang aku berpikir ingin menjadi gadis itu.. supaya aku bisa terus berada di sisi Nanoha.

Suatu hari sewaktu pulang sekolah.

"Lho Hayate, kamu bersih-bersih kelas sendirian?"

"Iya, mereka semua pergi bilang ada urusan penting seperti ada janji atau les dan semacamnya"

'_Pasti bohong..'_ pikirku dengan ekspresi 'kesal karena hal itu sudah biasa'.

"Kenapa kamu tidak ikut pulang saja?"

"Aku nggak enak, soalnya aku kan ketua kelas."

Aku jadi terdiam, Hayate masih terus melanjutkan membersihkan kelas. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa aku meraih sapu dan mulai membantunya.

"Fate-chan, kamu mau apa?" dia sedikit terkejut.

"Sudah jelas kan" jawabku acuh.

"Ta tapi kamu kan dari kelas lain, kamu tidak punya kewajiban untuk.."

"Terserah aku dong, kalau aku mau ya kulakukan"

Meskipun jawabanku ketus tapi Hayate tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih Fate-chan.."

Aku tidak sadar kalau wajahku memerah mendengarnya.

**

Akhirnya aku pun naik ke kelas 3 tapi ada suatu berita yang mengejutkanku.

"Aku dengar di angkatan kita katanya ada yang tidak naik kelas lho" kata Arisa dengan nada casual seperti ketika sedang bergosip.

"Eh siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hayate Yagami"

"Eh?!"

"Cuma dia yang tidak naik kelas.."

* * *

Sewaktu aku mendengar berita mengejutkan itu aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Ingin rasanya aku pergi ke rumah Hayate dan menanyakan kebenarannya, tapi kuurungkan niatku. Aku sampai berpikir seandainya aku bisa membagi nilaiku sendiri pada Hayate, dengan begitu Hayate akan bisa naik kelas, haha kedengarannya bodoh kan.. tapi itu merupakan suatu niat tulusku untuk membantu teman agar bisa naik kelas, meskipun tidak mungkin..

Ketika tahun ajaran baru dimulai aku memang tidak menemukan Hayate di daerah murid-murid kelas 3 yang berada di lantai 2. Lalu dari lantai 2 kulihat Hayate berada di lantai 1 di sekitar daerah murid-murid kelas 2

Mustahil.. jadi memang benar..

Lalu aku segera pergi menemui Hayate, kusapa dia tapi dia melewatiku tanpa berkata apa-apa sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

"Hayate!" teriakku memanggilnya. Tapi dia tetap cuek dalam hati aku berkata dia sombong meskipun entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit. Entah kenapa aku juga tidak bisa melangkahkan kakiku untuk mengejarnya..

**

Sejak hari itu hubunganku dengan Hayate menjadi semakin renggang, kami tidak pernah bertemu ataupun mengobrol lagi. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Hayate tidak naik kelas, rasanya.. sulit dipercaya. Aku sedih memikirkannya karena sekarang aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari lantai 2 kalau aku secara kebetulan melihatnya. Mataku selalu mencarinya.. mengikutinya.. bahkan ketika ada Nanoha disisiku mataku hanya tertuju pada Hayate. Perasaan simpati memenuhiku ketika melihatnya, dan ada keinginan yang kuat untuk menolongnya.

'_Ternyata rasa simpati memang bisa berubah menjadi rasa cinta..'_

Begitu kusadari bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya aku jadi takut, takut untuk menemuinya, padahal selama ini aku sudah berusaha menemuinya, mendekatinya.. meskipun biasanya berakhir dengan kegagalan. Benar-benar seperti idiot..

"Hayate.. kenapa.. hubungan kita jadi seperti ini.." kubenamkan wajahku ke lenganku tidak mendengarkan sama sekali penjelasan guru.

A/N : barangkali mau comment tentang sifat mereka? Maaf juga kalau pembaca menganggap ceritanya menjadi regress _


	4. Chapter 4 : Hayate’s Feelings

A/N : Chapter ini menjelaskan tentang perasaan-perasaan Hayate.

Chapter 4

Hayate's Feelings

Awal masuk SMP

Ketika aku tahu aku sekelas dengan Fate, aku senang sekali, karena selama di SD aku tidak pernah sekelas dengan Fate. Karena sejujurnya aku tidak punya teman dekat selain Fate dikelasku yang baru ini.

'_Fate masih tetap cantik..'_ pikirku tersenyum sambil melihat Fate dari tempat dudukku. Imajinasiku kembali kepada ketika kami masih les bersama.

**

Pelajaran Matematika, pelajaran yang tidak begitu kusuka, apalagi aku dapat tempat duduk paling belakang.

Ternyata di depanku adalah Fate

Rambut pirang Fate terlihat sangat indah.. sejenak aku terpesona tapi aku lalu kemudian kembali sadar dan melanjutkan mengecek Fate yang sudah agak lama tidak kutemui, dia kelihatan tidak serius mendengarkan penjelasan guru.

Ah dia mengusili Nanoha

Aku melihat Fate sedang beberapa kali menendang kursi Nanoha dengan kakinya.

"Feeeiito-chan"

Aku tertawa kecil. Mendengar tawaku dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Berisik ah Hayate"

Aku masih tetap tertawa. Karena sepertinya kalau aku amati Fate sering sekali melirik ke arah Nanoha dan juga kadang mengusilinya, mungkinkah dia naksir Nanoha..? aku tertawa kecil memikirkannya.

'_Fate-chan lucu sekali, kayak anak laki-laki yang pertama kali jatuh cinta hihihi..'_

Dan..

"Fate-chan, kamu mau duduk denganku?" Aku mengajaknya duduk bersamaku.

Timbul keinginan untuk lebih dekat dengannya, ingin lebih tahu bagaimana perasaan Fate yang sebenarnya.. dan juga mungkin rahasia Fate yang menyukai Nanoha diam-diam.

Setelah beberapa lama aku menyadari kalau Fate mulai terlihat jengkel, mungkin karena dia tidak bisa membaca tulisan di papan tulis karena silau, gara-gara aku yang mengajaknya duduk disebelahku. Meskipun aku merasa tidak enak pada Fate tapi aku senang dia mau duduk disebelahku.. aku tersenyum lagi untuk yang keberapa kalinya aku tidak tahu.

**

Saat olahraga bukan saat yang kusuka karena aku tidak mahir dalam berolahraga. Apalagi balap lari, tapi begitu mengetahui kalau aku akan bertanding melawan Fate aku jadi semangat, meskipun kelihatannya Fate tidak semangat.

Aku berencana untuk mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku untuk mengalahkan Fate, karena anehnya aku ingin Fate memperhatikanku.

Tapi yang tidak kusangka dia terjatuh ketika melewati tikungan dan berdarah, aku berhenti sejenak berpikir apakah sebaiknya aku berlari ke sampingnya untuk membantunya tapi sebelum aku melakukan hal itu dia sudah berdiri dan berlari melewatiku.

'_Eh?'_

Secara refleks aku langsung berlari mengejarnya dan berhasil membalapnya di saat-saat mendekati garis finish hingga aku tiba lebih dulu.

Walaupun Fate tidak terlihat khawatir tapi entah kenapa aku sangat khawatir sehingga cepat-cepat kubawa Fate ke ruang kesehatan.

Disana aku mengobati lukanya. Entah kenapa imajinasiku berkeliaran, aku merasa saat ini seperti adegan di komik-komik atau drama-drama romantis, dadaku terasa hangat..

**

Kulihat Fate sedang tersipu-sipu malu bersama dengan Nanoha, aku merasa sedih karena kalau Fate duduk bersama Nanoha aku jadi sendirian..

Saat itu kurasakan rasa sakit di dadaku..

**

Saat Fate memegang tanganku aku merasa berdebar-debar walau yang dia lakukan hanya bermain-main dengan jariku. Sampai aku merasa beruntung hari ini aku memakai cincin pemberian Ibu.

Karena debaran jantungku wajahku mulai memanas, tepat saat itu bel berbunyi dan aku segera kabur ke toilet karena aku tidak mau Fate melihat wajahku yang memerah.

**

Kubuka diariku dan aku membaca tulisanku sendiri dalam hati.

'_Sebenarnya saat ini aku lagi naksir sama 2 orang cowok, yang satu mantan pacarnya Tiana, dan yang satu lagi seorang petugas perpustakaan bernama Yuuno, tapi.. entah kenapa aku lebih senang ketika bersamanya dibanding ketika bersama dengan Yuuno atau mantan Tiana.. aku juga senang sekali dia membelaku dan menemaniku dengan sekelompok denganku'_

'_rasanya aku sedih jika tidak bisa bersamanya.. haha aku pasti sudah aneh..XD kata-kataku ini seolah-olah aku naksir sama Fate.. kyaaa'_

Aku tersenyum ketika membaca_ 'Hari ini pun aku malah senang membiarkannya memainkan jari-jariku haha..'_

Tapi aku jadi sedih ketika membaca penolakan dari Fate yang kutulis dalam diariku.

Kemudian aku ingat bahwa valentine sudah dekat. Sebenarnya aku sudah membuat coklat untuk Fate tapi karena Fate bilang begitu..

Ketika teringat Fate membentakku dadaku terasa sakit lagi..

**

Akhirnya hari valentine

Coklat untuk Fate kubawa meskipun aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyerahkannya, tapi aku juga tidak bisa memakannya atau membuangnya. Juga tidak bisa kuberikan pada saudaraku Vita, Shamal, Signum, dan Zafira karena aku sudah memberi mereka. Aku kecewa karena aku telah membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati tapi aku tidak bisa memberikannya pada orang yang benar-benar kusukai. Anehnya juga aku tidak mau memberikan coklat ini pada mantan Tiana ataupun Yuuno.

Maka aku pun memberinya kepada Shari, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa lebih baik memberinya pada Shari daripada teman yang lain, padahal aku dan Shari tidak akrab. Dan ternyata Shari membagi coklat itu dengan Fate, aku sedikit senang karena Fate memakan coklat itu.

**

Fate seolah sudah tahu akan perasaanku tapi Fate bersikap dingin padaku.. wajar saja karena aku mengerti perasaannya yang juga bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Fate-chan.. mungkin saat ini kamu memang tidak menyukaiku tapi aku yakin.. suatu saat kamu pasti akan sangat-sangat mencintaiku.. bahkan sampai berusaha habis-habisan untuk mendapatkanku..

Entah kenapa aku mendapat perasaan seperti itu dan aku sangat yakin bahwa itu akan terjadi entah kapan.. Pikiranku ini bagaikan kutukan.

Tapi pada saat kamu mulai menyadari perasaanmu semua itu akan terlambat.. karena saat itu aku tidak lagi mencintaimu.. aku akan terus maju.. menggapai cintaku yang baru.. yang lebih indah.. bye bye Fate-chan.. my first love..

**

Angin berhembus menerpa wajahku, suara ombak memenuhi telingaku. Aku memandang ke arah laut lepas_._ Disana terbentang hamparan biru laut dan langit yang sangat luas.

Hayate..

Hayate dia selalu saja menemaniku, membantuku disaat aku kesusahan..

Kalau dipikir-pikir sekarang rasanya aku mengerti.. waktu valentine..

Shari dan Hayate tidak akrab jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Hayate untuk memberi coklat kepada Shari. Karena sejak awal coklat itu ditujukan untukku, aku bisa merasakannya kalau aku mengingat-ingat kembali rasanya.. karena aku menolaknya makanya dia memberikan coklat itu kepada orang lain.. dan secara kebetulan coklat itu sampai padaku..

Hayate.. maafkan aku.. aku mencintaimu.. walaupun mungkin kita tidak bisa bersama lagi..

Aku berharap akan datang hari dimana kita bisa bersama lagi.. tertawa bersama seperti dulu..

~Fin~


End file.
